crimsonerafandomcom-20200215-history
Kaguya Kagetsukiko
Kaguya Kagetsukiko is the current Tsuwamono of the Reborn, having inherited her title from the previous Tsuwamono after killing him and unknowingly honoring his final request. Before accepting the title, she had been allied with the Crimson. Personality The on-field personality and off-field personalities of Kaguya Kagestukiko are quite shocking in their differences. On the field, Kaguya is a serious and methodical individual. When in combat, she won't waste time with formality, as it is not within her job description to be friendly, or even polite, to the enemy. She will jump immediately into the fray, aiming for fatal or crippling blows. Should she fail to land a killing blow immediately, she will play on the defensive and observe, searching for weaknesses within her opponent before silently going on the offensive again. She is a steely predator with only her end goal in mind, whatever it may be. All in all, she is wordless and dangerous. Oftentimes, when foes face her on the battlefield, they are unaware they are dealing with the Tsuwamono simply because she doesn't match the description at all and never bothers to speak when in battle. Off the field, Kaguya proves as human as the next warrior of Reborn. She constantly trains herself in a variety of ways, in hopes to one day achieve the mastery of ninjutsu that her father attained, whilst at the same time taking after her mother and expanding her knowledge of all things. It's not unusual to see her honing her skills with a blade in the morning, observing and helping with the work of doctors in the afternoon, and then writing absurd haikus in the evening. This constant need to better herself can sometimes make her seem like an over eager and excitable child, and thus she comes across as a bit clumsy at things she has no experience in. This contributes further to the fact that most people don't know her as the Tsuwamono, and she will never say that she is unless directly asked about it. Aside from it having a tactical advantage, she finds it rather amusing to hear the tall tales of the Tsuwamono, most of them having originated with her predecessor. Background Kaguya Kagetsukiko was born to an unusual and unlikely pair. Her father was an incredibly skilled shinobi, while her mother was a writer. The two had no reason to affiliate, or really even any reason to have met at all. It was her uncle that had inadvertently brought the two together, her uncle having been an associate of her father, and her mother itching to learn more about ninja for her writing. The result of her mother's persistence was an unlikely romance that ended up producing a baby girl. Her mother, a great lover of history and stories suggested the name Kaguya, after the fabled celestial maiden of the moon, and her father agreed on the name. For the most part, Kaguya grew up separated from the war itself, her family being in Hokkaido. But the effects of the war were still far reaching, and it became especially evident during the harsh winters in Northern Japan, where supplies and food were limited, and during the early spring, when refugees would flood in in droves. Kaguya's mother would develop a certain over-protectiveness of her during these times, mostly because she could see Kaguya was taking very much after her father and was likely to take on shinobi training. Unfortunately for her mother, she was right. The little girl loved her mother, but she truly enjoyed learning what she could from her father, and she was quite the quick study. By the time she was a teenager, she had become a skilled ninja in her own right, her main issue being she had no place to truly practice her craft. The most she'd been able to do was see that the winters became a bit more bearable to the every growing refugee population of her hometown of Sapporo, and intercept the messages going from Hokkaido lords to the main clans in Honshu. And while Sapporo had certainly felt the reaches of the war, the war had hardly touched Hokkaido proper aside from the messages between clan lords. It was deciphering one of those messages, however, that made Kaguya decide to enter the fray in Honshu. It was a series of messages, actually, going back and forth between the lords in Hokkaido to both leaders of the Crimson and Reborn clans. While the attitudes of the clans differed, it seemed the end result was that the war was still steadily growing and that it was possible the main violence would bleed into Hokkaido soon. Sapporo, not being deep with the island, would be one of the first places to suffer. Kaguya was quick to declare her intentions to travel into Honshu to her family and just as quick to leave before her mother could utter a word of protest. No sooner had she gone to Honshu than she found herself wrapped up within the Crimson clan. There was no reason for it in particular she just felt that joining either side wouldn't particularly matter. The messages she had managed to intercept told her that the Crimson were a bit more gung-ho about violence, but her unfamiliarity with the details of the war outside of that and the stories she'd heard from refugees never lead her to believe that they were really as bloodlusty as they actually were. Refugees, after all, were prone to exaggeration. Except in this case, they weren't. Kaguya had realized her mistake very quickly. The Crimson were a disorganized, war mongering group that simply followed the whims of a cruel, spoiled brat. She'd no idea how to escape what she'd thrown herself into until a fateful battle. Kaguya fought, as she normally did - swiftly and efficiently - until her blows did not seem to even effect one person. This one person was the Reborn's Tsuwamono. The man was a samurai, tall and built like the towers of a castle, and despite her continued attempts to defeat him, he would send her reeling back with a large grin on his face. While she was not able to defeat him, the Tsuwamono was also not able to drive her back. They would meet again, in another battle, in which the same procedure was followed. And another. And another. And it continued like this for around a year's worth of battles. Though they never conversed during their repetitive skirmishes, the battles had formed a bond between the two - a rivalry that somehow doubled as a forbidden friendship between foes. When the day came that Kaguya was finally able to send the man on his back and bring her wakizashi to his neck... she hesitated. The hesitation allowed for the Tsuwamono to speak his first words to her. "A true Crimson wouldn't hesitate like this." While she kept her blade on his neck, she told him she felt no true loyalty to them. The man replied that she needn't stay with the Crimson. Kaguya, feeling she had already done too much for the Crimson, said she felt like she couldn't switch sides. The Tsuwamono told her that she could - kill him and take his helmet to Rei Ishikawa. She would know what it meant. Kaguya again hesitated. This man, she had felt sure, was her friend, despite being her "enemy." She did not want to kill him. But to let him live after all their battles would be... dishonorable. There was also the chance that he was lying; that taking his helmet and bringing it to the leader of the Reborn would see her to a quick death. Despite this, she followed her gut. She cut the man's throat, took his helmet, and ran into the camp of the Reborn. She presented herself at the gate, with the helmet of the Tsuwamono in hand. Rei Ishikawa herself arrived, and Kaguya immediately took her knees and offered her lowest bow to the woman, presenting the helmet and telling her of how she knew the Tsuwamono. Rei listened intently, and by the time Kaguya had finished her story, Rei told her a bit more about the Tsuwamono. The Tsuwamono had actually been planning to pass his position on to someone else - he felt he was getting on in years and that someone else should take his place. His words were that anyone he deemed worthy of being his successor would have his helm and no other. Rei expressed that while Kaguya's colors were currently Crimson, she implicitly trusted the judgment of her comrades, including the fallen Tsuwamono. If Kaguya was willing to take on the mantle, it was hers to take. But if she didn't... well, then Kaguya was considered Crimson, and Crimson was the enemy. The implication was obvious and understandable, but Kaguya had no doubts. She took on the title of Tsuwamono. Kaguya has not once regretted the decision. She continuously keeps up the idea that the previous Tsuwamono is still alive and kicking, even though no one has seen him in a while. Category:Reborn Category:Ninja Category:Tsuwamono Category:Characters Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard